In the continuing energy crisis studies have shown that, for both domestic and industrial gas burning equipment, constantly burning gas pilots consume over one billion dollars of fuel a year in the United States. However small their volume may appear, pilot lights consume about half the fuel supplied to an ordinary gas stove during its life. Also gas burning pilots generate nitrous oxide which may reach hazardous concentration. If the pilots go out they are often inconvenient to light at best, and in many cases require expensive service.
Alternatives to the constant gas burning pilots include electric space discharge (spark) devices or hot wire elements of platinum, nichrome and like metals and alloys, and elements of silicon carbide. Electric discharge igniters require considerable and expensive electrical circuitry. Hot wire igniters are expensive because they require a transformer for supplying suitable operating voltage. Silicon carbide elements on the other hand are extremely fragile and therefore difficult to handle in installation and to protect or replace.
Accordingly the objects of the present invention are to provide a sturdy, inexpensive gas fuel igniter which does not burn fuel but is capable of intermittent or continuous operation without generation of nitrous oxide.